The present invention is directed to an escape device assembly of the chute type exemplified by United States Letters Pat. No. 459,319 to P. Thoresen dated Sept. 8, 1891; 515,106 to N. Bouvier et al dated Feb. 20, 1894; 3,348,630 to M. Yamamoto dated Oct. 24, 1967; and 3,580,358 to M. Yamamoto dated May 25, 1971. Such chute type escape devices are intended to enable persons occupying a multi-storied building to safely escape from the upper floors when the normal egress facilities such as stairways, elevators, and permanently installed fire escapes are made inaccessible or unusable by reason of fire, buidling damage due to windstorms, structural failure, or like catastrophic conditions. When such conditions rendering normal egress facilities unusable occur, the building occupants can often safely reach window openings or the building's roof where the outer building walls provide an upstanding wall portion to which: (1) a stored chute escape device can be secured to provide an emergency egress path of (2) an aerial ladder or the extensible bucket of a "cherry picker" resuce vehicle fitted with such an escape device can be adjacently positioned to remove those trapped, particularly those who, because of acrophobia, are unable to descent an aerial ladder or safely enter a raised "cherry picker" bucket.